


Falling

by mcxlee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Blood Magic, Child Abuse, F/M, Non-Canonical Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcxlee/pseuds/mcxlee
Summary: When Pacifica Pines was sent to live with her Grunkle Stan over the summer, of course she put up enough of a fight to get her cousin sent there with her. Little does she know, Gideon found a journal in the forest in their first week there, and has been using it to keep up with all of the supernatural going on in Gravity Falls.Also, this has nothing to do with canon. AT ALL. It won't even be a retelling, just with switched characters. This story is going to get incredibly dark . . . prepare yourself. Its not rated, and for me that basically translates to: I'm not sure how much gore or other adult themes this story is going to have. You've been warned, you've seen the tags.I do not own the idea for this AU.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fan fiction. I really hope you enjoy just how dark it'll get . . . I'm aware this is a children's show. So, if you're a young one, please don't read farther. I have a feeling I'll get a lot of hate for this story, but I'm just going to accept that. This is probably going to be my only warning on that, okay? Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or anything the creators of the show or AU might own. Tagged as containing Child Abuse because while it may have happened in the past, it will play a prominent part in the story and described an awful lot.

"Mabel, you really can't expect anyone to like . . . all of this." Dipper waved a hand at the ensemble his sister had set up. "There's something strange about the whole getup."

Mabel slung an arm over the back of Dipper's chair. "Yes, brother. I'm well aware of your aversion for flashy things. But if we really want to open up a thriving business, we have to _sell_ it. Come on, just try it." Dipper glared at his sister, knowing that she would probably end up getting her way in the end, just as she always did. Ever since The Incident, Dipper had never been able to refuse his sister anything that was of minor--or even major--consequence.

The twins sat in a fairly dark room, their faintly glowing amulets providing the only real light. Dipper's hair was brushed in such a way that his birthmark was easy to see, and he wore a black button up, a tie, and dress pants, of course nothing less than his best. Mabel was already dressed in her 'costume,' which consisted of a black skirt, thigh high boots (not that Dipper actually knew what they were called) and a dark, form fitting long sleeve, with a blue vest. Her hair was, of course, pulled back in a headband, which contained her amulet. Dipper's outfit had the same color theme, but his consisted of pants and a shirt that fit his leanly muscled form with a blue vest. He would wear his amulet at his tie.

"Dipper, if you do it I'll let you wear a cape."

"Sold!" Dipper exclaimed, bundling up the fabric that matched his sister's and dashing from the lounge to change.

"You can only wear it during our shows, though!" Mabel called after him. Dipper disregarded this, making an obscene gesture at her over his shoulder as he headed to his own room.

The halls of the Gleeful estate were dark, and filled with strange things. Dipper used to hate it when he was little, before he and his sister got the power that they had needed so much as children. Their parents would never see the light of day again. Not with Dipper around to protect his sister. 

Dipper's room was conveniently close to the lounge, so he was able to duck in and change quickly. When he walked back in to where his sister was now lying back in an arm chair, for all the world looking exactly like a lazy cat--claws, fangs, and all. "So? What do you think, O Sweet Sister of Mine?"

Mabel flashed her twin a dark grin. "Looks like you're ready to kill a man, Dipper. Its perfect." She sat up in one fluid movement, biting her lip. "But where's your amulet?"

She was right, Dipper wasn't wearing his amulet on his person. "I don't like to use its power when its not necessary. You know exactly what we can do, Mabel. Unless we're preforming advanced magic, its fine to go without them."

"Still," Mabel chastised. "I don't like it. What if someone were to try and hurt you? Without the amulets, we barely have enough lingering magic to lift a penny."

Dipper rolled his eyes. She was exaggerating an awful lot. In fact, it was simple to crush someone's heart with a thought (and maybe a nosebleed or two on the part of the caster, or a blood sacrifice if the situation absolutely called for it) and the twins both knew a few fighting techniques in case things got ugly. All the same, Mabel could be smart sometimes. It was always best to be safe. Being safe included keeping his sister happy, because he knew how volatile she was, even if she had never lifted a hand to hurt her sibling.

"Don't worry, Mabel. I'll put it on in a little bit."

Mabel wasn't worried. She trusted her brother. 

Maybe a little too much.

* * *

 

"Oh, Will," Dipper sang into the room that the Telepathy Twins hid their secret weapon. Well, it was more like 'held hostage' than 'hid,' but Dipper's personal boundaries had always been a little off-kilter anyway. He had just changed out of his costume, and placed his amulet at his collar a few minutes ago, and he was now ready for some fun.

There was only a faint shuffling from the dark room in their basement. The door was shut and locked, and inside there was a faint blue glow. A lot of the mansion was dark and haunting, but this was the room that had always contained the most horror. It was where Will, a dream demon that Dipper and Mabel had managed to capture two years ago, was locked up. He stayed in a human-esque form most of the time, but it had never mattered much to either twin. Either way, he was fun to mess with.

Dipper unlocked the deadbolt, which was just for show--the powerful binding spell put on Will wouldn't let him leave. Not until Mabel willed it. (She was a lot better at defensive magic such as this, while Dipper's skill lied in going on the offense, so of course Mabel had cast this particular spell.)

"Hello, Will," Dipper strolled into the darkened room, his eyes immediately drawn to Will, sitting in his human form, which was simply a stranger that they had forced him to possess the body of, blood still covering him from their last 'session.' His eye was lined with tears as he looked up at his tormentor. His clothes were originally nice, but now bloodstained due to some of Dipper's more gore-filled methods.

"Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment now, is that it?" Dipper continued moving closer to Will, his eyes starting to glow an ethereal shade of ice blue. He tsked softly, "We can't have that now, can we?" Dipper thrust out a hand, his amulet burning where it was nestled in the hollow of his throat. As his hand lifted, Will lifted with it. The demon's hands were chained to the floor with magically enhanced links, so when Dipper brought him up too high, there began to be stress on his hands. Will could feel the bones straining to snap in his wrists, and he released a terrible cry.

"Shh, Little Demon. It's all going to be fine. I've just gotten a bit bored." Dipper flashed Will a slasher-style smile, and Will could've sworn that there were fangs glinting in between his lips. "Try not to scream too much, 'K? My sister is trying to sleep."

Dipper could feel his pupils shrink to pinpricks as he moved forward, his dark laughter echoing throughout the room.

* * *

 

When it was over, Dipper had to change out of his bloodied clothes. Desperate, keening moans followed him from the room with the steel door he left behind. The powerful magician was certain that there was blood spattered across his face, and that he probably looked like a serial killer.

He passed his sister's room on the way to his own, and he could hear her faint snores from inside. Good. She needed her sleep. It wasn't every day that the twins escaped nightmares. 

When he got to his room, he didn't bother to rinse the blood off his hands before snapping his fingers, changing his black suit into the costume his sister had gotten for him. (Stolen for him?) The cape settled around his shoulders, and his amulet clicked perfectly into the tie. Dipper turned around, looking into the full-wall window behind him. His reflection was straight out of a horror movie—dark, messy hair, emotionless face, sweeping cape, and eyes alight with bloodlust. The best part was the actual blood smeared across Dipper's excellent cheekbones.

Dipper was going out. 

After cleaning himself up a bit, he slipped out of the mansion and into the night. It was almost four in the morning on a Tuesday, so Dipper wasn't expecting anyone to really be out and about. For once in his life, though . . . he was wrong.

It was easy to see her, to look at her distressed face and the salty tears coating her pale face and know that something, for her at least, was horribly wrong. Her hair was long and blonde, spilling down her back in a mess of floating strands. She wore a pale green sweater and some jeans, smeared with mud. Dipper didn't know who she was, or why she was running down a dark street in the early hours of the morning, but he wanted to find out.

He tailed her easily; she wasn't a particularly fast runner, overcome with emotion as she was. It was particularly convenient for Dipper, though he wasn't quite sure why it needed to be. What reason did he have to follow this girl? All he could tell was that he had a sense about her, some sort of intuition. He knew that was silly, he was telepathic, not psychic, but all the same, he was going to listen to his gut.

She turned, eventually, down a path Dipper knew would lead to the woods. Of course he continued following her into the dark, his darker clothes helping to disguise him. His footsteps were silent, while hers pounded down the street almost as hard as Dipper's heart. His blood rushed in his ears, almost like the thrill of the hunt he had gotten before he made the choice that changed his life. 

Dipper had been fifteen when it happened, and the adrenaline rush he had gotten still terrified him, at seventeen. He didn't like to think about it, though. Just brushing up against that dark part of his mind made him feel weak on his feet. Yes, he tortured, maimed, and performed incredibly dangerous magic, but the worst thing he had ever done still haunted him.

He shook off these thoughts, keeping his eyes on the girl. She had to be about his own age, and he couldn't fathom why she could be so upset. Perhaps a boyfriend? A best friend? Dipper didn't really have experience with the trivial troubles people in this town tended toward. 

Finally, when they were completely in the forest, the girl collapsed onto the grass. There was no one else around, not even a house in sight. Dipper crept closer, still not disturbing the ground one bit. 

The blonde's tears eventually stopped falling as she began to rip out weeds and chunks of dirt from the forest floor. Dipper could practically feel her anger rising up from her, feel how close she was to absolutely exploding.

And once you explode, you can never go back. Dipper knew this better than anyone. 

"Hello," Dipper called toward the girl, barely aware of what he was doing. He slunk out of the darkness, his cape flowing along behind him. He was sure he looked incredibly stupid in this getup, and usually he wouldn't care. But--but he wasn't flustered, of course. That was absolutely impossible.

She started, looking up at him with damp and angry eyes. Said eyes were drawn to the mysterious boy's birthmark, not covered by his hair at all. She had clearly never seen him before, just as Dipper had never seen this girl before. That was an incredibly strange thing, though; Dipper knew everyone, and everyone knew Dipper as one of the Telepathy Twins. Perhaps this girl was visiting, or had just moved here recently.

"May I ask . . . is everything alright, miss?" Dipper let a little of his natural southern accent fall into his words, softening them. When he was talking to Will or Mabel or an enemy, he normally clipped his vowels, but most people found the accent comforting. It was one of the easier ways to manipulate people, as Dipper had discovered early in life.

"I'm fine," she ground out, waving a hand. Her words were very distinctly accented, but not in a way that was similar to Dipper's. She must have been new, he was almost certain about it.

"You don't look fine," Dipper insisted, his words coming out smoothly, but his trademarked accent falling away. The girl looked a little surprised at this swift change, and Dipper realized his mistake. Well, whatever. It was easier to just roll with it than try to explain himself. 

"I'm Dipper. What's your name?" Dipper didn't get any closer to the girl yet, instead choosing to lean against a nearby tree. 

"I-I'm Pacifica. What, exactly, are you doing here?" Pacifica was stumbling over her words, and there was a rising blush on her face as she continued to look at Dipper's form. He knew that he had a handsome face, if not quite traditionally so, what with the prominent birthmark. Did she find him attractive?

"Well, I sometimes come out here. Its nice to be alone with my thoughts . . . y'know?" Dipper gave her his sweetest smile. It was instinct to fall into his cheerful role that he put up for the people of Gravity Falls while being one of the Telepathy Twins, but it was sometimes tiring to put up such a facade. He let the smile fall from his face, keeping his expression carefully cultivated. "What about you? I feel like most people don't just wander into the forest crying."

Pacifica looked at the ground guiltily. "I don't want to dump my whole life story on you."

Dipper chuckled, a surprised laugh. Normally he could twist conversations around to the other person, to ensure that he always knew more about them than they knew about him. Time to do so here. "I like hearing about other people," _~~I find it entertaining.~~_

"Well, I was sent here by my parents. They want me to stay with my crazy Grunkle all summer! Its so frustrating, I hate this stupid town. The only upside is that my cousin, Gideon, gets to stay with us, too. Other than him, though, this is going to be the worst summer ever . . ." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have been crying, I guess. I'm just being emotionally unstable."

Dipper stared at the girl, meeting her eyes intensely. "Oh, I can assure you--not a single thing about this town is boring." 

Slipping away from Pacifica was too simple--he probably wouldn't have even needed magic to do it. All the same, he did use a little. The blonde beauty was left with nothing but a strange encounter with a mysterious boy that she could not bring herself to altogether believe was real. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dipper with a southern accent so much . . . also I hope you liked this chapter! There will NOT be any incest, pedophilia, etc. in this story, in case anyone was wondering. I might like to write about some strange things, but writing about that would make me extremely uncomfortable. Leave a comment to tell me what I can do differently/the same/word differently in the next chapter!


End file.
